1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a flexible coupling for use in a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a process whereby chemical precursors are introduced into a processing chamber, chemically react to form a predetermined compound or material, and deposit the compound or material onto a substrate within the processing chamber. Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) is a process whereby a plasma is ignited in the chamber to enhance the reaction between the precursors.
The PECVD process may be used to process large area substrates, such as flat panel displays or solar panels. PECVD may also be used to deposit layers such as silicon based films for transistors. During the processing of large area substrates, the walls of the chamber may undergo thermal and/or vacuum deformation. For example, vacuum forces may cause the walls of the processing chamber to deflect up to 1 centimeter. In conventional systems, the antenna feed through is coupled directly to the chamber lid, and the feed through forms a tight connection with a dielectric layer of the microwave antenna. As a result, deflection of the chamber lid may be translated from the feed through to the antenna, creating a torque on the dielectric layer and causing breakage. Therefore, there is a need in the art to isolate the antenna and dielectric layer from deflection of the chamber lid.